Volume 71
|chapters = 701 - 711 |jname = 曲者達のコロシアム |rname = Kusemono-tachi no Koroshiamu |ename = Coliseum of Scoundrels |page = 216 |date = August 2, 2013 (JP)One Piece Volume 71: (Japanese) Shueisha - Amazon U.S. - Amazon U.K. June 3, 2014 (US) June 19, 2014 (UK) |isbn = (JP) ISBN 978-4-08-870781-5 (US) ISBN 1421569450 }} Volume 71 is titled "Colosseum of Rascals". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover has a reddish pink background, and the author's name is written in dark blue. On the front, the SMILE Factory destruction team (from right to left: Luffy, Zoro, Franky, Sanji, and Kin'emon) are lined up in their disguises. In the background are portraits of the colosseum gladiators. The portraits from right to left, top to bottom are as follows: Bellamy, Cavendish, Sai, Bartolomeo, Elizabello II, Jesus Burgess (in his Mr. Store disguise), Rebecca, Boo, and Chinjao. Suleiman and Dagama are shown, but are obscured. At the top is the statue of Kyros. Bellamy's portrait is used for the spine, and the skull on the spine is colored reddish-orange. The title logo colorscheme uses the colors solid orange, blue, and purple. For the volume illustration on page 3, Luffy happily munches on a large rice ball with his legs crossed and a fist in the air. Author's Notes |} (Translator's Note: "-kakiin" is the Japanese sfx for hitting a home run.) Chapters *701. : The Straw Hats arrive at Dressrosa and split into groups. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Kin'emon go to a diner, where they meet a blind man who is exceedingly powerful. *702. : Zoro's sword is stolen, and he and Sanji run after the thieves. Luffy and Franky confront a Donquixote servant, who reveals Doflamingo is holding a tournament at the Corrida Colosseum, and the prize is the Mera Mera no Mi. *703. : Luffy signs up for the Colosseum tournament, while Sanji meets a woman named Violet, who asks him to protect her. *704. : Luffy meets fellow gladiators Cavendish, Rebecca, and the Chinjao Family, and learns there will be four block battles. Rebecca shows him the statue of Kyros, a legendary gladiator. The Block A battle concludes very quickly, with Jesus Burgess claiming victory. *705. : Franky meets Thunder Soldier, and Maynard, a Marine, goes undercover in the Colosseum. However, he gets into a scuffle with the Barto Club and is taken out by their captain, Bartolomeo. The blind man is revealed to be the Marine Admiral Fujitora. *706. : The Block B battle begins as Bartolomeo is introduced. Luffy and Bellamy talk to each other for the first time since Jaya. *707. : The Block B battle rages on, and Chinjao exposes Luffy's identity, revealing that he intends to kill Luffy. *708. : Chinjao attacks Luffy, but is stopped by his grandsons. The B Block battle continues, and somehow no one is able to touch Bartolomeo. *709. : Elizabello II finally unleashes his devastating King Punch, knocking everyone out except Bartolomeo. Bartolomeo reveals that he can create barriers with his devil fruit, and defeats Elizabello, winning B Block. *710. : Law's group battle their way across the bridge to Green Bit. They then find the mysterious force believed to be fairies, which Robin reveals are actually dwarves. *711. : Robin and Usopp are captured by the dwarves, but are easily freed due to the dwarves' gullability. At the exchange site, Sanji contacts Law and reveals that Doflamingo never quit the Shichibukai, as Doflamingo and Fujitora head toward Law. SBS Notes Number of fan-drawn SBS Headers featured: 5 *It is revealed that Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji are the Straw Hats who can use Haki, with Luffy specializing in Haoshoku, Zoro specializing in Busoshoku, and Sanji specializing in Kenbunshoku. *Oda draws Law's tattoos. *Law's favorite and least favorite foods are given. *Law's sword is named Kikoku, and is an unranked sword. *Caesar Clown's and Monet's birthdays are revealed. *Absa is confirmed to be Absalom. Oda also reveals that Absalom was at the Battle of Marineford and implied that he was responsible for Moria's disappearance. Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 152, 192, and 212-215. *Total number of submissions featured: 40 (+1 mailing address poster) Grand Prize: yukarin (Okayama, Japan) Trivia *On the inside front cover of this volume, Bartolomeo is replaced by Pandaman. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 71 ru:Том 71 pl:Tom 71 Category:One Piece Volumes